


Only the lonely

by eyeofdionysus



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mentions of Suicide, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeofdionysus/pseuds/eyeofdionysus
Summary: Reader suffers from depression and anxiety. This mental illness slowly begins to consume them. Watching from the sidelines is someone who recognises the pain and heart ache. Some who too feels lonely and offers comfort the only way they know how.





	Only the lonely

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will talk about feelings associated with mental illness. Please be aware of this.

It was easier to be alone; you never had to explain to anyone how you felt or why you didn't want to take part in a particular activity. You always stayed just on the outside, never wanting to fully immerse yourself. It wasn’t that anything terrible had ever happened when you did, just that you never felt fully comfortable. 

You weren't long into your teens when your doctor told you you were suffering from depression and anxiety. At first you never understood why they diagnosed that, it wasn't like you were having problems at home or school. Yeah you didn't make friends easy, but that was just because you always seemed to like different things from those in your age group. While they were out at a different house party every weekend getting drunk and snogging their latest crushes, you were happier at home with a book or a movie. They soon stopped asking you to join them at the parties. They soon stopped asking you to join them period. 

So now you found yourself on the outside looking in as your work colleagues participated in the regular after working hours drinks. 

You wanted to walk inside and sip a nice glass of red while you exchanged small talk and office gossip, but your feet simply refused to move. Instead, you found yourself heading to the same spot you often went to near the harbour where you could sit in a quiet corner of one of the much smaller bars and watch the comings and goings in relative peace. 

In an even quieter corner, almost hidden in the shadows, a figure was watching. Always watching. He'd seen you many times, but you’d never seen him. You have grabbed his attention and he'd become somewhat fascinated. He'd never approached you; only watched from afar. He could sense something in you, something that he recognised, something that he felt pull him towards you.

You sipped at the large glass of red wine, thinking to yourself  _ “well it is the weekend after all so why not _ ” while you watch the people around you. The bar was becoming busier with each passing minute. 

You felt tears well in your eyes as you looked around at the people socialising and having fun and you knew if you blinked they'd fall. But no-one noticed, no-one saw you wipe the tears as they slowly and silently fell. No-one saw you;  _ but he did. _

The pull inside of him to go to you felt strong, and seeing you as your tears fell brought forth a feeling that he had to protect you. He didn’t want to see you hurting. He wanted to hold you close and tell you everything would be alright as he eases your pain the only way he knew how.

You finished your drink and began the lonely walk home unaware that someone was following.


End file.
